


Legends

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Lance and Plaxum are just on a date relax, Lavender Jack, Leon Azul, M/M, Samurai, Superheroes, aka Keith, aka Lance, aka Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: The world has plenty of Legends in it. People with superior abilities or talents, they just get to choose whether they want to be paid to be a Hero or Villain. Just like any other job. Unfortunately for Lance he has history with people from both sides and they are making it really hard to go on a date.Day 9 AUgust - Superhero





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry I uploaded this late)
> 
> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap   
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities   
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

**Day 9 AUgust - Superhero**

Lance’s watch buzzed again, but he figured if the watch of his beautiful date didn’t buzz it couldn’t have been that important. After all, Lance had been looking forward to this date for a while now. Not saying that Lance couldn’t land any date if he wanted...but, okay maybe scoring a date was a little tough, but only because of how busy his life was. 

Legendary Heroes and Villains roamed Altea, no big deal. The big deal was Lance wasn’t a registered hero or villain, for personal reasons don’t ask. So he had to maintain two lives, one as civilian Lance McClain, and the other as legend León Azul.

“Got someone trying to reach you Azul?” Plaxum said eyeing his watch, he quickly silenced it and looked back to her. 

“No one is more important that my savior,” he said with a wink, making her laugh, because she in fact did save his ass a few weeks ago. Sparing him a ventilator mask to keep him from the spell of a crazy mind controlling alien who drugged half the city. Fighting along her side was pretty amazing too, you know mermaids were not only pretty, but pretty bad ass. 

“You know if you need to take a call, I won’t mind, we are busy people you know,” she said with a wink, and then gestured around the room. Every three minutes someone was getting out of the chair to answer a call. It was one of the few legend only spots. Making it easier to grab a bite without being surrounded by civilian fans or getting strange requests to save cats from a trees or solve personal problems or what not. 

“I don’t get to go out with people as beautiful as you very often, and we both know how people feel about my line of work,” Lance said, figuring he’d address the issue early in the evening. Plaxum was a hero after all. 

“You think I care that aren’t a hero?” she said, threading her fingers and resting her chin on them. He raised his eyebrows, because yes, he was expecting her to care a little. Most heros were pretentious about those things. “Look, honestly what you do is more noble than me. I get paid and bossed around as a hero, but I do it for the money. You, what you do, it’s all what you think is right. It’s why you are the first legend I have dated.” 

Lance let his jaw fall, drawing another bubbly laugh from his date, “Well glad to hear that you think so highly of me, after all, I have done some less than good things in the eyes of the Heroes Legend League.” 

“Yeah only because the HLL,” she said before leaning in to whisper, “has a stick up their ass. So what you steal from the rich and give to the poor and you take down bad famous people.” 

Lance blushed a little, he didn’t think many people cared about his work. 

“You are no altruistic, saint Hero, but you are by no means an evil, nasty villain like those in the VLL. I like that about you Azul,” she said as the waiter put the food down, but something caught Lance’s senses. 

He could feel everyone else in the room tense along with Plaxum’s eyes growing wide at the sight behind him. Lance turned in his own chair, before groaning, “Are you fucking serious?” 

“It’s Lavender Jack and Samurai!” someone yelled, but Lance knew exactly who they were, he probably should have known they would make an appearance this evening. Everyone in the room suddenly rushed away from the windows as the fight on the street approached closer and closer to the restaurant front. 

“I’ve got to handle this,” Lance said pushing his hair back before getting out of his chair. He could feel Plaxum’s hand rest on his shoulder before it got there. 

“I doubt they will bring the fight in here, let’s just keep eating, they’ll go away eventually,” she said, Lance smiled at the thought that she was clearly enjoying the date, but it faded when he felt eyes from outside fall on him. 

“You don’t know my exes,” Lance whispered with a sigh, before reaching into his coat to pull out two pistols, engraved with his signature blue lion on either grip, the air beginning to fill with tension and thickness.

“Azul?” Plaxum asked before Lance shrugged her hand off.

“Call me another time maybe?” he said, before walking to the front of the restaurant reviewing his texts. 

_ Pidge: Hey just wanted to let you know that LJ has some activity going on a few blocks from where you are.  _

_ Hunk: You know what that means, someone’s je _ _ alous, _ 😤

_ Pidge: Oh and guess what hero showed up to stop him from all the bad he’s doing _

_ Hunk: Oooh, someone else is jealous too  _ 🤣

_ Pidge: Just because you are on a date doesn’t mean you shouldn’t check your messages you loser. They are getting closer to the restaurant.  _

_ Hunk: Send me the signal when you need me to get you out of there  _ 💛

Lance rolled his eyes, they couldn’t have called? He focused on bringing the brewing storm outside with him, rather than giving everyone in the restaurant bad hair days. Most of the people in there already didn’t like him. Funny, that he wasn’t a villain or a hero and he got more hate than either of the categories 

When he walked outside he noticed that the two of them weren’t even really fighting, and that’s what really pushed Lance over the edge. The two of them had literally planned to fuck up his date, but he was quitely impressed that the two of them worked together. 

“So, good to know that I can’t date anyone because you two are both so fucking jealous that for once in your lives you teamed up just to ruin my night,” Lance said, cocking his pistols towards both men who came to a stop in their fake fight. 

“La-Azul!” Lavender started, seeing Lance with his white hair and blue uniform, he after all  _ needed _ to keep his identity underwraps. LJ and Samurai choose to keep theirs hidden, but their full time jobs were doing this bullshit, so they didn’t need alter egos. And by bullshit he meant being a villain and hero, respectively, not fucking up his date. 

“You were on a date? We had no idea!” Samurai said, the two of them stopping their fight completely, trying to feign innocence, and failing miserably at it. 

“I am sure,” Lance rolled his eyes, “What do you want?” 

“What do we want? Well I wanted to steal a pretty jewel, and Samurai here got in my way. That’s all, you know simple hero-villain stuff,” Lavendar said, stepping forward, but Lance stopped him with a pointed gun, and a flick of electricity sweeping over Lance’s fingers. 

“Yeah simple stuff really, in fact, I’d be willing to drop all charges if you let us walk you home,” Samurai said, getting equal treatment as Lavender, the electricity licking excitedly towards both men. Lance didn’t have favorites and he certainly didn’t think any higher of heroes than villains. 

“Well I already know you two won’t let me continue my date, which is okay, maybe I’ll just tell her identity and we can go on a date like a normal couple,” Lance said hiding his smirk watching both of the legend’s faces go slack. It took each of them months to uncover that Lance had another identity. “But I can walk home fine on my own.” 

“Please?” Lavender asked. Lance could feel his time warp settle around the three of them, then before Lance could make a move, Samurai changed the streets and put the two men inches from the barrel of his guns. He did have to admit he always admired both of their powers. Time manipulation and reality warping, very fancy. And the most admirable thing? Watching them work together?

He sighed and lowered him guns, trying to breathe deeply to dissipate the thick air above them, “Neither of you are off the hook, but creating a storm over Altea isn’t exactly ideal.”

He felt each of them place a hand on one of his shoulders, in an effort to help calm him more, which he wasn’t sure if it helped or not, but he couldn’t deny that he missed both of them. They were both fiercely protective, and they had a lot of love and compassion in their hearts. But it didn’t matter because both of them were giant fucking idiots.

“Thank the stars because my hair was starting to freak out,” Lavender said with a laugh. 

“I always liked it, it puts an edge in the air,” Samurai laughed back. 

“You would,” Lavender said as he shouldered Samurai, leaving Lance speechless. It was one thing for the two of them to team up to ruin his date, but the two of them actually getting along? Both sets of eyes fell back onto the shocked Lance when they realized how close they were to one another before jumping and looking the other way.

Lance laughed, much to both legend’s amusement, they stared happily at their favorite blue eyed boy. Seeing him laugh and smile was something they both missed gravely. But what didn’t they miss about Azul? It was why both of them were still pining over the boy.

“Come on, you can walk me home this time, but I swear to the stars if you interrupt another one of my dates by faking crime I will not hesitate to give you both terrible hair-does,” Lance said, as he turned, walking the opposite direction of his home, they were going to have to find a place safe and hidden to change before he ever considered approaching his apartment looking like León Azul, especially with these two fools hot on his heels.

“Please, one of us already has a terrible hair-do,” Lavender snickered, earning him a reality hole beneath him, dropping him a few feet in front of the other two legends, Lance laughing along with Samurai, because while Samurai sported a terrible mullet, watching LJ get tripped was always hilarious.

“You know I would say that violates some Heroes Legend League rule,” Lance said helping Lavender back to his feet, who held onto Lance longer than he needed to. 

“You are still a villain,” Samurai snarked back. 

“And you are still a hero,” Lavender said. 

“Yeah, Samurai you are starting to sound and act an awful lot like me,” Lance joked, but there was a sincerity that crossed over both legend’s faces that Lance didn’t quite catch as he ducked into the alley and changed, the other two following in after him. 

They emerged a couple streets later, thanks to Keith reality bending. Lance happy to be in his normal clothes and have his brown hair back. 

“Lance,” Keith said trying to slow Lance down. But Lance noticed how comfortable he was starting to feel around both men, which was a recipe for disaster, he honestly just wanted to get home before someone started a fight. Yes maybe the other two had been on their best behavior earlier, but Lance knew it was too good to last, especially now that Lance was actually in the picture. 

Lance felt the time warp before spinning on his heel hard to face Lotor, “You better stop it for my identity and for my mental stability. You two can walk me home and that’s it.” Lance swallowed as he felt the tingle of electricity gather in the air,  _ keep it together McClain _ , he really didn’t want anymore freak storms on his hands.

“Look we just want to speak with you, will you hear us out?” Lotor said, stopping the time warp immediately, he didn’t want to anger the boy and risk a storm. Literally and figuratively, angering Lance was never really a fun activity. The pain in his features as he battled keeping his emotions in check always hurt Lotor’s heart. 

“I broke up with you three months ago Lotor, that’s it, okay, and Keith I broke up with you over a year ago, so what the hell?” he said glaring at both of them. He didn’t know why the two were still so hung up on him. A break was a break up. 

“Yeah not like you weren’t hooking up with me a month ago,” Keith muttered, and that was it. See he knew it was too good to last. Not wanting to talk to either of them anymore he spun towards the road and tries to hail a taxi. 

“Lance!” Keith yelled, “I didn’t mean it, please, we actually do need to talk to you.” 

Lance couldn’t afford expressing his emotions the same way others could, he had to keep a constant lid on it, controlling the weather was no easy feat, and it certainly didn’t help when he had two idiots following him who made it near impossible to think straight. Haha. Think straight. 

A yellow flash cut all thoughts, and Lance was personally grateful until he realized that he wasn’t in uniform anymore and neither was Hunk who appeared in front of him. Was Hunk trying to get them killed? 

Hunk’s hands rested on Lance’s shoulders, but he turned to Lotor, who thankfully caught on, slowing time. 

“Someone kidnapped Pidge and I, they want Lance, they want to use him, they were going to kill Pidge, I had no choice, but to retrieve Lance, ple-” 

The yellow flash took over again leaving the people on the street staring at the sight, but leaving Keith and Lotor speechless, their blue-eyed lover gone, and presumably in danger. 

As soon as the teleportation ended Lance was knocked out cold. Hunk was crying, balling as soon as it was over, he was shoved back into a cell that stalled his ability and where Pidge was laying unconscious, he cradled her in his arms. 

He knew if he didn’t listen they would have killed her, and he knew they wouldn’t kill Lance, he was too valuable, but it didn’t make him feel any better about the situation. He was just glad Lotor had been there. He never thought he’d say those words, but at least Lotor had been there for Hunk to get the message across. He knew that Keith and Lotor would do anything for Lance, let’s just hope they’d manage in good time. 

It was raining when he woke up, and people weren’t very happy about it. 

“Now that you are awake, do you mind?” someone shouted, they were one of many in the lab doting rain rain ponchos.

Lance snapped into awareness, Hunk had teleported him here, someone wanted to use Lance and probably his powers. He felt his anger and fear build over the uncertainty, the rain started to come down harder and the all too familiar charge filled the air. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a hulking figure came into view, Lance gasped when his arm began to twist. President Zarkon, and even more unfortunately Lotor’s father. 

“And why is that you monster,” Lance spat, making sure to get actual spit on the man. 

“Because you’ll end up killing your friends,” he responded, and Lance remembered that the man had the ability to manipulate people’s limbs. Like a puppet master, how fitting. 

Sure enough looked over to see Hunk and Pidge sitting in a metal cell, connected to a rod that Lance was holding. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t hurt them, he willed the charge in the air and in his body to lessen, it was hard, but there was no way he was going to hurt them. 

“What do you want Zarkon?” Lance had always paid special mind around Lotor’s father, but it would appear none of his precautions mattered anyway. Zarkon knew who Lance was, alter ego and all, he knew where he lived and who his friends were. 

“First I want you to stop playing the field like a little vigilante, it’s messing with the system, but we won’t have to worry about that because, second, I want you to come work for me, but of course you don’t have a choice in the matter because I’ll kill your friends, if you don’t agree” he said, lifting his hand towards them, Lance screamed no, glaring at the monster.

“I’ll take that as a yes, I need you to create a storm over the city, it needs to last a few days, strike fear in people’s hearts, maybe take some lives.I will present fake technology to cripple your storm while you stop it,” Zarkon said. 

“Stay president anyway possible, huh?” Lance said through gritted teeth, “I will be completely drained after a day trying to make a storm like that, several days? You’ll kill me.” 

“Even better,” Zarkon whispered inches from him, “And don’t worry I am sure I can find the emotional persuasion needed to keep you going for long enough.” 

“They must have known Lance’s secret identity,” Keith said anger bubbling uncontrollably as he looked at the state of the Lion’s den, or at least that was what Lance and his friends had called their small apartment. It had been flipped upside down, things broken and torn, Pidge and Hunk must have put up a good fight, but in the end…

“I know who it is,” Lotor said his hand running over the photo wall, over a particular picture of Lance and him. A knife was sticking out of Lotor’s face, the purple glint of the blade telling him who it belonged to. 

A boom of thunder, and the two rushed out to observe. A storm brewing over the city, circling clouds and pulsing blue lightning. It made the hair on the back of their heads stand. They’d recognize that storm anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing on the specific prompt let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this omg. I could definitely see myself making a whole fic out of this.


End file.
